The Perfect Day
by Shinobi of the Onyx Sands
Summary: The continuation of a previous story. Due to fan requests here it is. Konoka and Setsuna get hitched but there's a catch at the last minute. The rating is for later chapters. Read, Review and enjoy
1. Chapter 1: To make everything perfect

The plans had all been worked out to a point. Setsuna and Konoka would be married the next day. Everything had gone according to plan so far. Eishun had agreed to let them go ahead with the wedding. The Headmaster had agreed to preside over the whole thing and Evangeline was letting them use her resort. They had planned to have it at around 3pm Wednesday. It was currently noon on the day before it would all occur and nervousness had set in.

Setsuna's mind ran through all the details again. _'Ok, first thing we have to do is make sure the resort is all organized and looking the right way. Second thing we need to do is make sure everyone is there on time. Lastly, I hope, is that everything is where it needs to be for the reception.'_ It all seemed easy and complex at the same time.

Setsuna was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Konoka walk up behind her. Konoka accidentally spooked Setsuna when she hugged her from behind. A small gasp of shock was heard and Konoka said with slight concern, "Oh, I'm sorry Se-chan did I spook you?" Konoka smiled her usual slightly goofy smile. Setsuna looked at her and all the complicated thoughts went away and her thoughts went to the one she was going to marry in only a few hours.

It had only been five days since the proposal. They both had agreed to up and do the wedding as soon as possible. It only made sense to do it like that. Neither of them really wanted to wait but there was all the preparatory time they had to take into account. So now here it was five days after the proposal and the start of the plans and they were almost done with everything. Tomorrow afternoon was the set date. Setsuna smiled at Konoka and said simply, "The only thing that surprises me these days is how much more beautiful everything all seems now that we've finally agreed to get married." She gave Konoka a hug and kissed her. _'Everything will be perfect. I will make sure of it.'_ Setsuna thought.

The day was bright and the sun shone down making it all seem perfect. Setsuna wished that classes did not have to take place that day.If she had had her way the school would have had the day off, but that was not up to her. She sat and her thought drifted here and there but her focus was not on class. Thankfully Negi never called on her to answer a question. If he had she would have been too distracted to even think about what he had asked. Class went smoothly and time seemed to go right by. The end of school bell rang and everyone went their different ways, either to go get food or to various club activities.

Setsuna and Konoka walked hand in hand towards Evangeline's house. There was still quite a bit of planning to do. The walk there was slightly quiet. The met up with various member of Ala Alba on the way and were soon discussing wedding plans back and forth among each other. Setsuna noticed how happy it made her to finally be working on the last few details of everything. Konoka seemed to not have a care in the world. She was too happy to really worry about anything. Haruna, Nodoka and Yue were all discussing details that were being finished up at the last moment. Kaede, Ku Fei and Chisame brought up the last members. Negi, Asuna and Kotaro had gone on ahead and were already at Evangeline's.

AS they arrived they went into the room with the 'Resort', as Evangeline called it, in it and stepped into the magic field that transported them inside. They arrived at the castle that Evangeline had somehow magically transported from its original location to where they were now. The place looked amazing now that certain things had been decorated. Negi came up to the girls and spoke, "oh hey. You all came just in time. Especially you two, Setsuna-san and Konoka-san, Asuna-san and I wanted your advice on something." He pointed to the small dais where the girls would exchange vows and where the Headmaster would have the final say in the matter.

"It seems we can't do anything to it." Negi said. "Master has forbidden us to touch the thing. Could you please go and speak to her?" Setsuna smiled. She knew that Negi-sensei wouldn't go against his master's wishes. She went and looked for Evangeline. To her surprise she saw Evangeline but she wasn't alone. Albireo Imma was also here. He was talking to Evangeline as Setsuna walked up. 'I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Setsuna said politely. "No I was just finishing up here. Evangeline I will talk more about this matter with you later." Albireo smiled at both of them and simply vanished. Evangeline looked at Setuna with a slight glare and spoke."What do you want now? I hope that brat hasn't sent you to ask something of me. You know how I like those repaid." The smile on Evangeline's face said she wanted a fight or to put Setsuna through hell in the form of training.

Setsuna took a moment to gather her thoughts and then quietly spoke. "Evangeline-san I wish to ask if we may at least put some small form of decoration on the dais. It is otherwise unadorned with anything. I am willing to repay you in whatever manner you so choose." It surprised her how formal that sounded but it needed to be if she was to get anywhere with Evangeline. It seemed like an eternity waiting for Evangeline's answer. Then she heard Evangeline start to speak.

"If you wish to do such a thing to that dais then I will require one thing of you. You must Stay here and train with me until the time of your wedding. The catch is you will not be allowed contact with anyone the entire time. This includes your precious fiancée." Evangeline laughed at her own evil designs. It was choose something that was trivial and have the consequence be being away from the one you loved for a long time or let it go and be with the one you love. The only upshot was that the training would make it easier to protect Konoka afterward.

Setsuna weighed all the options and then finally answered. "I choose to concede to your wishes so that everything can be perfect for Konoka. I choose to undergo your training and be away from her so she may have everything she can possibly wish for. The other reason I am doing this is so that I may be able to protect her better in the future." Setsuna's eyes looked bright and fierce. She could withstand anything Evangeline could throw at her. Evangeline smiled and said "Good. Then you start in half an hour. Go say what you wish to do to the others and then you will begin training." Evangeline smiled at the thought of watching Setsuna struggle against the training she had in mind. It was going to be interesting. Only twelve hours would have passed out in the normal world but here in the resort it would be twelve days of some of the harshest training Setsuna would ever see in her life.

(Thanks to all of you who continue to read my stuff. This is hopefully going to be four chapters but who knows I may find the need for more. Hope you enjoy reading it)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	2. Chapter 2: A change of scenery

Setsuna walked over to Konoka and gave her a hug and kiss. Then she said the one thing that she didn't want to but had to. "Kono-chan I'm staying here until the wedding day. Evangeline is making me undergo training in exchange for letting you do anything you want to decorate. The catch is I will be unable to see you the entire time and I cannot leave here. Know this before I go though, I love you more than anything and I will always love you." With that she kissed Konoka again and walked away.

Setsuna was determined to make everything perfect but now that she had sacrificed a part of her happiness she was beginning to worry about how Konoka was going to take it. Now was not the time for those thoughts though. Setsuna now had to totally focus on whatever Evangeline was going to throw at her. That was going to encompass almost all of her time and thoughts. Completing this task would prove to Evangeline that true happiness did have its place it Setsuna's life.

Her thoughts continued to change from one thing to another until they abruptly halted all together. Directly in front of her was Evangeline. Evangeline was flying in the air and above her hovered a ball of ice and water. "Foolish girl your training begins now!" Evangeline all but roared the last word as she hurled the spell toward Setsuna. Setsuna's mind went blank and her body reacted purely out of conditioned reflex as she cut the ball in half with her sword.

Setsuna almost panicked, she hadn't expected this at all. Evangeline wasn't going to hold back in this at all that much was clear as Setsuna guarded herself from an onslaught of spells and other attacks. Setsuna was being thrown into a virtual corner, unable to attack only defend. "Come on Sakurazaki! Don't just defend, attack! Attack me with everything! To do less would be disrespectful in a fight. Show me how it is when you stop holding back!" Evangeline taunted Setsuna with those words. Evangeline was trying to get Setsuna to not hold back and showing her that it was her only option if she wanted to survive, let alone win.

To give everything of oneself was the essence of combat. To give that everything even more was all but impossible, unless you tried something out of the box. This is exactly what Setsuna did. She did something unorthodox for a Shinmei school taught person. She took out her shoto sized blade and threw her katana as hard as she could at Evangeline. In that same moment she used Shundo to move behind Evangeline. Setsuna spoke as she put the shoto's blade to Evangeline's neck, "Surrender, I have won this fight." Setsuna was confident she had won. Evangeline merely smiled and then teleported away. The sword Setsuna had thrown at Evangeline was now headed straight for its owner. An impact from this would certainly harm Setsuna but to no avail. Setsuna sidestepped it and caught the katana as it went by.

Setsuna went after Evangeline with everything after that point. Sword went against Magic, Skill went against skill. It was something that to witness it you would have had to slow down time. The speed of the fight had far surpassed the ability of a normal person to see. Teleportation had become not only necessary but practically the only form of movement. The fight went on for hours only slowing once both of them became tired enough that every move had started to require more effort than normal.

Evangeline had started to worry once the fight picked up in pace. Setsuna had to use everything just to keep up. Both of them were tired now and it showed. Each of their breaths was ragged and panting. Finally Evangeline spoke up, "I think that you are ready to truly begin your training Sakurazaki. For you to keep me on my toes you are worth my time to train. Here is my last condition. The entire time you are training with me you will wear only this." Evangeline held out a swimsuit. It had a bikini top and shorts that only went to mid thigh. The color of it was blue for the top and a lighter blue for the bottom. Evangeline continued speaking, "The areas in which you will be training is here at the castle for combat and in the desert area for survival and other things that I will tell you later.

Setsuna silently agreed and went to change. Everything fit nicely and wouldn't hold her back during combat. She looked at Evangeline and then quietly spoke, "Now what master?" Evangeline smiled at this and said, "Now we go to the desert and get you acquainted with your new home for the next twelve days." With that Evangeline and Setsuna went to the magical teleportation circle that would bring them to the desert.

The desert was unbearably hot with an oppressive heat. Setsuna was surprised that Evangeline had picked out clothing that was suited to the environment she was going to be in. "Welcome, to the endless desert." Evangeline spoke. "Here you will find that daytime is hot enough that if you can find a rock you would be able to cook on it. However, nighttime here is the exact opposite. It is so cold that it occasionally snows here. Enjoy your stay. I will be back in three days to come grab you for more combat training. That will be your cycle of living, one day of training and three days out here in the desert. See you in three days." Setsuna stood and watched as Evangeline vanished from in front of her.

Alone in the desert with nothing to accompany but her thoughts, Setsuna began to search for shelter. The next three days would be long and hard but she would prevail. On the other side of this training hell were paradise and the warm welcoming smile of someone she loved. So began three days of trying to find food and water.


	3. Chapter 3: The endless sands

The vast expanse of desert seemed unbroken as Setsuna stared out into the heart of it. The sun was high and she had been searching for a shelter. If not for her abilities learned during her training at the Shinmei School she would have perished in a place like this. The heat was oppressive and it was only getting warmer. Setsuna had to find shelter soon or she would have to sleep unprotected out on the desert floor. She thought aloud to herself as she looked around from the top of a dune. "Evangeline was right. It is hot enough to cook out here." She sighed and kept thinking aloud. "I could always just make a shelter with my own skills the question would be where to put it. I know I need water or else I'll die but that too can be made using my skills. Alright now, over there looks like a good spot." She ran over to the small tree that had been growing there.

After an hour or two had passed Setsuna had built a shelter out of the sand. She had dug down into the side of the dune she had walked down making a tunnel using chi magic to make the walls of the tunnel solid. When she found the tree Setsuna had found a small pool of water which would satisfy her needs for that necessity. Now that she had done all that it was starting to get late in the day. Setsuna watched as the sun set and after the sun set she found out just how cold the night was going to be.

The next day Setsuna woke up before the sun. When she stepped outside she stepped into a good three inches of snow. It surprised her how cold it still was. After taking care of a few things she went back into her shelter and waited for sunrise. Her thoughts, no longer totally on survival, drifted to thoughts of Konoka. Setsuna thought back to the day they had first gone out and it made her smile. Everything after that had just kind of happened. Setsuna had known since the both of them were very young that she loved Konoka. These feeling had been suppressed when she had gone back to the Shinmei School but had come to the surface again upon the school trip to Kyoto. From there it had just gotten harder and harder to hide it.

Setsuna sat and wondered aloud at her own thoughts. "I'm not at all surprised at this outcome. I've loved her for as long as I can remember but it was only recently that I was able to let it be known. I wonder if things would be different had I told her earlier." Her thoughts were all Setsuna had in the loneliness of the desert. Sunrise came up, burning heat into the desert, melting the snow. If she had not seen it herself Setsuna would not have believed snow could have fallen the night before.

It had already been one day out here in the desert. This day and one more to go and Evangeline would be back to 'train' Setsuna again. Setsuna's thoughts of how to deal with Evangeline had taken a backseat to those thoughts of Konoka. For today though Setsuna found that she needed to find food. If she was hungry when Evangeline came back she would certainly lose any kind of fight. The question was; where in this desert would there be food?

Setsuna made sure to mark her shelter so the she could find it again in the endless sands. After she had finished doing that she started to hunt for food. The desert was supposed to be the home of lizards and various insects and other crawling things. Her search for food started out with nothing but after a few more hours of searching she had found two lizards and a scorpion.

After bringing her kills back to the shelter she got out a rock she had found when digging the tunnel out and cooked her kills. The food was filling and didn't taste especially weird but even so Setsuna disagreed with eating it. She sighed and spoke to herself again. "I hope Konoka is doing ok. Even though it's only been an hour for her I still can't help but wonder if she's all right. I know I'm doing the right thing here but even so I'm still worried. I hope that all of this isn't going to be hard on me. When I get out of this and I'm still normal it will prove that I can be away from the one I love if it ever became necessary. I wish time went by faster when you were by yourself."

Evangeline had been watching everything Setsuna had been doing and saying. Evangeline was surprised to hear some of the thoughts being said but it only served her purpose in having Setsuna out in the desert by herself. It was to test the will of Setsuna's resolve to be with Konoka. Everything was going well. "Alright," Evangeline said to herself, "Now to go see if she can put up with a little fight." With that Evangeline went over to the magic circle that would take her to the desert so she could go get Setsuna for combat training.

Sunrise of the third day came with a slightly rude awakening. Setsuna woke up to see Evangeline standing at the entrance to her shelter. Her surprise was not well hidden. "Evangeline-san, I mean master I thought you would not be coming to get me until later in the day." Setsuna spoke with surprise in her voice. A smile crossed Evangeline's face. She spoke with a slight menace in her voice, "Oh no Sakurazaki I will come whenever I want to come and grab you on the third day. It could be any time of day from sunrise to sunset. Now you are coming with me, we are going to go train back at the castle. I do hope you're prepared." With that Evangeline and Setsuna returned to the castle. Training would be hell.

(I hope you enjoyed this. As always keep reading and enjoy. I'll try to update as soon as possible.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	4. Chapter 4: A fight without sight

They arrived back at the castle. Setsuna was waiting to see how training would go this time around. Evangeline was standing in front of her and spoke. "Here is some incentive to win Setsuna Sakurazaki. Should you win I will allow Konoka Konoe to spend the next three days in the desert with you. In fact, that will be your reward each time until the twelve days are up. Lose and you will be by yourself again." Evangeline smiled. The survival training would be made harder with two people involved. It would ensure that Setsuna would not hold back at all.

Setsuna's heart leapt at the thought. She had to try her best to win at whatever challenge Evangeline threw at her. Her getting to see Konoka would be more than enough incentive to win. Setsuna spoke to see if she could clarify a few things. "Evangeline-sensei, I thought you had said I would spend the entire time without seeing Konoka. I am grateful to you for allowing this chance for me to see her. I am ready for whatever training you have in mind."

Evangeline smiled at Setsuna's words and spoke. "The training for you today is this. You must defeat Kotaro in hand to hand combat. Here's the fun little catch. You have to do so without the use of sight. You must win only using your ability to sense chi, you know what's at stake here so I hope you give it everything. I will blind you temporarily using magic for the duration of the fight." Evangeline smiled and motioned for Kotaro to come out into the area they were going to use for an arena. The large courtyard was surrounded by all sorts of small structures. This was going to make things complex. It was going to be a challenge that was for sure.

Setsuna had been using chi to track another individual for quite some time now but had yet to truly perfect it. This was going to be rough going. Kotaro smiled but did not say anything. Setsuna searched the area again for details to keep in her mind's eye for the upcoming fight. She finally decided she had all she needed and spoke to Evangeline. "I am ready for this challenge. Let it begin."

Setsuna went immediately blind as Evangeline cast the spell. Her other senses started to kick in. She had her mental image of the courtyard and could see the outline of Kotaro's chi when she focused on it. This might not be as hard as she thought it was going to be. She relaxed and fell into her normal fighting stance. She was going to end this as fast as she could.

Kotaro had a plan to make that task even harder. He started out by suppressing his chi making it harder for her to see him. He used a Shundo to get within striking range and he snapped out a spinning kick aimed at her torso. Ordinarily Setsuna would have been fast enough to see this and block it but all she saw was the finish of his Shundo and the kick coming in much too fast. She just barely blocked the attack. Her next move brought her around behind him and she aimed for where she believed his back to be with her elbow. She followed this with a knee to a lower spot on the spine. Only the second blow landed. Her first one had missed as Kotaro had ducked the blow. The knee ended up at mid-spine and had sent Kotaro flying backward. She used his direction of travel to Shundo toward him and pressed her attack. A wall next to her provided her with an object to jump off of to accelerate her next series of blows only a few of which actually landed.

Kotaro had felt backed into a corner. Setsuna was coming at him with everything she had. Even though she could not see her opponent her use of chi detection was keeping her right on target. Kotaro desperately defended himself from Setsuna's chain of attacks. He was sent flying backward once more as a powerful kick to his mid-section connected. He realized then that he was steadily losing this fight. Setsuna had found something that drove her to be a better fighter. It was her will to accomplish anything for the one she loved. Kotaro finally realized this right as he looked up to see Setsuna use shukuchi and the next thing he saw was stars as he fell to the ground.

Setsuna had landed a punch to Kotaro's solar plexus. It had dropped him where he stood. Evangeline was pleased with the outcome of the fight. Even though it had only lasted about two hours, it had proven that Setsuna was willing to fight with everything she had when it counted most. Evangeline smiled, released the spell blinding Setsuna and spoke. "Well done Setsuna Sakurazaki. You have won this time around. As I have promised here is Konoka. You have her company until three days from tomorrow. This day has not ended yet so you may take this day off here. At nightfall here though I will send you back to the desert. At least this time you will have some company."

Konoka was standing near the area in which the fight had taken place. Several of the smaller structures had been destroyed during the fight and now the place looked like a wreck. That did not matter however, Setsuna was just happy to be able to see the one she loved for the first time in what felt like forever. She ran over and gave Konoka a hug and a passion filled kiss. It had been too long and now this time the kiss had felt even better than before. Setsuna spoke to Konoka, staring at her with a loving look in her eyes.

"I've missed you so much. I'm glad that we'll have some time to spend together before the wedding. First things first though, you want to come take a bath with me?" Setsuna smiled slightly at her offer. Konoka smiled as well and replied, "Of course Se-chan. I'll take a bath with you, and while I'm at it I'll heal whatever I can of your injuries." The two of them walked off towards the baths, holding each other's hands. Setsuna knew the next few days in the desert wouldn't be anywhere near as bad as those first few.

(Sorry this one took so long to be posted. I was stuck wondering how to make the fight between Kotaro and Setsuna play out. Hope you liked it. As always keep reading and enjoy. Thanks for reading this and all the comments.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	5. Chapter 5: Survive or die in the desert

Setsuna walked over to the hot spring after her fight with Kotaro. She had Konoka in tow as they both stripped and walked into the warm relaxing waters. Setsuna took her time relaxing as she waited for Evangeline to come and get them both to be sent back into the desert. She would enjoy the time in the hot spring. She relaxed as Konoka came over and started to wash her. It filled Setsuna with pleasure to be touched in that way again after all that time away. The bath soon became a little more than that as Setsuna kissed Konoka. The two soon were pleasuring each other as time wore on.

Half an hour later the two walked out of the hot spring. It was time to go back into the endless sands. Evangeline walked up to the two of them and spoke. "Alright Setsuna you've made it through the first four days of your training. Only eight more days to go, you have done exceptionally well. Even the boya had more trouble with this exercise than you have. As I said before I'm letting Konoka accompany you for the next three days. Have fun finding enough for the both of you to survive. That desert holds precious little. You will find it even harder to survive. You must have thought I was being gracious in allowing you to have your loved one with you when in fact I was looking for a way to make your little training exercise even harder. I hope you enjoy your time together while it lasts." Evangeline laughed maniacally as she sent Setsuna and Konoka to the desert area.

Back in the depths of another version of hell the two found themselves on the opposite side of the desert from where Setsuna had first been put. It would make thing harder having to start all over again from scratch but Setsuna persevered. Not too long after they had arrived she had dug out a shelter into a dune and had found a small source of water. Her main problem now was food.

The two of them spent the remainder of the day looking for any sign of life or anything that could be used as food. Several hours later and darkness was falling. They had no luck finding anything more than a small lizard which would barely be enough for one of them. Setsuna was hoping for better but she would have to make do with what they had.

Setsuna made Konoka eat the food they had gathered, it was easier for her to go without food than it was for Konoka to do the same. Night fell and the two of them needed sleep for the day ahead. Tomorrow they were going out hunting for food. The two of them went into the shelter that Setsuna had built and sat up for a minute. Konoka stared at Setsuna for a minute and then kissed her. Konoka spoke after she finished, "Se-chan I'm happy that we're together. I hope we find a way to survive out here. I know this is silly to say because you already know it but I feel like saying it anyway. I love you more than anything else and I don't think there is anything that could change that." Konoka stretched for a minute and kissed Setsuna as she did. The mood took over and they started to remove each other's clothing. It was not long before they were at it again.

An hour later found the two of them asleep in each others' arms. Day break found them looking at all the snow in front of the shelter blocking the exit. Setsuna used a fire spell to break through the snow. It seemed to her that this area had a lot more snowfall than the previous area. They both agreed that they should try and make it so that the shelter would not be covered in snow. That could wait until later though. Right now they needed to find food. That would take some time.

Setsuna spoke to Konoka although it sounded more like she was speaking her thoughts aloud. "What we need to do is find an out cropping of scrub grass that seems to be fairly common here. I doubt Evangeline would purposefully put us into a situation we have no hope of surviving but then again I could be wrong. We'll search until just before sun down. Stay within eyesight of me Konoka, I would hate myself forever if I lost you in this endless desert. Alright then let's get going."

Time seemed to crawl for the rest of the day. Setsuna had found a few lizards and one scorpion. It was enough to get rid of their hunger pangs but not truly enough to make them feel full. She walked back to the camp and then saw what Konoka had in her hands. She had come back to camp with her arms full of fruit. Setsuna stared in wonder at all of it. Konoka smiled and said, "Here we go Se-chan, this should be enough for the next two days right? I found a small tree that was full of these little fruits and they are edible. Well what do you think?" Setsuna could barely manage a response given how surprised she was. "That's way more than enough Kono-chan. I'm surprised at all the food you found. This proves that Evangeline was giving me more of an advantage than she thought. Well now we can relax a bit. We can survive easily with this much food." Setsuna smiled and after putting the food they had gathered in a safe place she gave Konoka a kiss.

The next day was spent in relative relaxation save for occasional trips to the small water spring Setsuna had found. The two of them spent most of their time laying out in the sun until Noon at which point, to avoid midday heat they went into the shelter. They waited until the heat had gone away before getting too intimate. Nearing sunset they were both deep in sexual bliss, both of them wanting the moment to never end but fate seemed to have another idea. It was at that moment that Evangeline decided to show up.

Setsuna barely had enough time to redress before Evangeline came out of nowhere to come get her for day spent training in combat. Evangeline spoke with a cold voice, "So sorry to interrupt you two but it is after all the third day for you two out here. Time for more combat training Setsuna, you remember our agreement right? You win again and I let you keep Konoka. You lose and you spend the last set of three days alone. Come along you two, get dressed. This time will be much more of a challenge I assure you." With that said the two dressed and followed Evangeline back to the castle. Training would be hell this time around. Setsuna was sure of it.

(This story turned out to be longer than even I expected, hopefully that's a good thing. Thanks for being patient enough to wait for this. Thanks for your continued reading. Enjoy. )

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	6. Chapter 6: My opponent is?

There was someone standing in the training field when the girls arrived. It was someone Setsuna had wished fervently that she would not fight them. "Hello Setsuna-kun" spoke the man she had only known as Ku:nel, Albireo Imma. He smiled his atypical smile that displayed no sense of true emotion. Setsuna couldn't believe her eyes. Evangeline laughed and spoke. "Here's your opponent for this round. Let me introduce you to Albireo Imma. He was one of Nagi's fellow cohorts. There is no handicap this time only because there should be no way for you to win this fight. I will enjoy watching you suffer trying to prove me wrong." Evangeline let out an evil laugh.

"Oh come now Kitty there's no reason for such a laugh. Hopefully this time around I get something out of this. As I agreed though, if this one can beat me I will tell you more of Asuna and Nagi. If I win however you will become my personal pet for one month." Albireo smiled, almost laughing as Evangeline took a swipe at him which he easily dodged. Setsuna watched in amusement as the two exchanged words and blows. She knew that she could barely hold a candle to Albireo but if she wanted Konoka to accompany her for the last three days in the desert she would have to win. To her it felt like that would be impossible.

Albireo and Setsuna stood in the middle of the arena. Wind blew around them, tension filling the air. The fight was going to start as soon as Evangeline gave the word. Evangeline then said loud enough to be heard over the wind, "Let the fight commence! " With those words Albireo began his assault. Setsuna was driven to using only defense almost immediately. It was clear from the exchange of the first few blows who was the better fighter. Setsuna had never been so outclassed. She felt like this was going to be hopeless. She continued blocking attack after attack, being pushed further back. She was happy about one thing; Albireo had yet to bring out his artifact which had the potential to even further widen the obvious gap between them.

Setsuna was losing the fight and she knew it. Only a small miracle could save her now. Her thoughts raced. How was she supposed to beat the man that even Negi-sensei could not defeat? Her mind swam with a chaos of thought. This was diverting her focus from the fight and she was soon sent flying across the arena by a backhand blow from Albireo. She hit the far side of the arena. She tried to stand but her legs collapsed under her and she coughed blood. It was at that moment she caught sight of Konoka and the concern that was being shown on Konoka's face. That was it. That was the thing she needed to keep going. She had found the point of Evangeline's exercise. It was to keep fighting for what you believed in no matter what. Setsuna stood up, a renewed look of passion in her eyes. She would win this fight for Konoka and she would overcome the difference in strength that existed between her and Albireo.

Albireo smiled as he saw Setsuna's resolve change. He knew that he had lost the fight as soon as Setsuna had found the one thing she had needed all along. She had found something worth fighting for outside of her own safety and the safety of others. Evangeline noticed this as well and spoke to herself quietly. "It seems all this hard work has paid off a lot earlier than I expected. Even so, I am not calling this fight off just yet. I want to see her make Al give up." She smiled a content smile. This fight was going to be worth watching.

Setsuna wasted no time in attacking Albireo. She put everything she had into the assault, using everything from shundo to shukuchi even going as far as using one of her larger attacks. She came out of a Shundo and just about yelled, "Raimeiken!" A bolt of lightning came out her blade and struck Albireo dead on. She kept pressing her attack, kicking and punching at Albireo as well as launching one more attack that she again yelled the name of. "Hyakuretsu okazani!" Albireo was pushed into a corner. Setsuna kept at him with an almost blind rage. Her love for Konoka and her desire to be with her fueled her assault.

It had been over half the day since they had started the fight. Albireo stood in a corner with Setsuna's blade at his throat as the dust from their last clash cleared. He smiled and spoke, "Good job Setsuna-kun. I give up. Well I could keep this going but I think you found the point of this little exercise." He turned to Evangeline and said, "Kitty you have won the bet and as agreed once they leave I will tell you more of what I remember about Asuna-san and Nagi." Evangeline disliked that name and seethed at Albireo. She spoke after a short while, "Setsuna as agreed I will uphold my end of the bargain. You get to have Konoka for the last three days in the desert. On the twelfth day I will come and get you but not for combat training. You will see what it is I have in store for you on that day." Evangeline smiled a slightly devilish smile.

Setsuna wondered what Evangeline meant about the last day of training but put those thoughts aside as she went over to Konoka. She hugged Konoka and kissed her. Konoka set about healing Setsuna's injuries, she had broken a number of ribs when she had been sent flying. Setsuna felt drained after the fight and wanted nothing more than to relax. Evangeline walked up and said, "Alright you two I give you one hour to relax. After that I'm sending you back into the desert. I'm impressed with how much you've both matured in your relationship. After the last day I believe you will both be ready for the commitment you will make to each other." Evangeline walked off to go speak with Albireo. Setsuna finally could relax for a bit and she would be able to spend her last days in the desert with Konoka and nothing made her happier. She kissed Konoka. Both of them sat down and Setsuna used Konoka's lap as a pillow. Four more days and then the wedding day. That thought filled her with happiness as she slept on Konoka's lap.

(This fight actually turned out better than I had hoped when I started this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	7. Chapter 7: Oasis

The hour they had been given to relax had passed and they were both sent back into the desert. Once again Evangeline saw fit to throw them into yet another different part of the endless desert. Evangeline knew that they would survive here as she had specifically chosen the only oasis in the desert as the nearby landmark. It was her gift to them to make it only slightly easier.

Setsuna noticed that Evangeline had placed them in possibly the best location but couldn't figure out why. There had to be some evil machination behind doing this. Setsuna had more than enough reason to suspect Evangeline of doing something evil. Her fears were unfounded though when Konoka came back from inspecting the oasis. Everything there was untouched by Evangeline's magic.

By now Setsuna had figured out how to build shelter is the sand with relative ease and had done so by the time Konoka came back from gathering what food and water they would need for the three days they would be spending there. It was still only midday of the first day there and they had gotten everything they would need. It was true what Evangeline had said. They were cooperating like a proper couple should. Evangeline's lesson all along had been to teach self reliance first and then to teach reliance on those you loved. It all seemed so simple now to Setsuna who had come to the realization of that fact.

The two spent the vast majority of the day in relative relaxation. They took turns gathering water but it was during the times when they were just sitting around the shelter in each other's arms that they shared stories of the childhood years they had spent apart. Setsuna told stories of being trained at the Shinmei Ryu School and Konoka told of her somewhat mundane years of elementary school. They went on with the stories until they got to the years that they had started at Mahora Academy together. They both just smiled when they got to that point. They went on with remembering the events of the year before until the sun went down.

They spent most of the night pleasuring each other. It was a few hours later when Setsuna lay awake with Konoka in her arms. It seemed to her that they had gotten friskier since Evangeline put them together by themselves. What was now at the very least a once a day occurrence had been up until that point a once every other day thing. Setsuna didn't think about it too much but she knew that their drive for sexual activity would either die down a bit or it would increase a little more and stay there. She hoped it would be the latter. With those thought going through her head she fell asleep.

Sunrise found them at it again. They had both woken up before sunrise and since it there was still snow on the ground Konoka had suggested they just stay inside and play around a little. So not too long after Konoka had suggested this they were both playing with each other. An hour later they were outside eating breakfast which consisted of fruit and a few lizards. The second day passed without much really happening until later in the day.

That was when all hell broke loose. A sandstorm kicked up and swept toward the girls without much warning Setsuna yelled to Konoka upon seeing the incoming storm. "Konoka, hurry! We need to get into the shelter! I've never seen a sandstorm this bad before!" They both rushed into the shelter just in time. The sandstorm hit with the force of a hurricane. Setsuna hurried to put up a barrier and then had Konoka pile sand behind it to protect them. Inside the shelter they both looked at each other. They had no idea how long this was going to last.

After what had seemed like forever the sound of the storm had died entirely. Without wasting too much time they both started to dig their way out. They had been buried underneath a small mountain of sand. It was midday on the third and last day of their time in the desert by the time they had dug their way out. Setsuna looked around for any sign of life but found none. The oasis they had been next too had been buried underneath the shifting sands. Evangeline was standing nearby searching for them.

"I had thought you had been killed by the storm. I had no idea it was going to be that bad. IN any case however you are going to be coming with me as soon as you get a quick bit of rest. The Boya and the others have been searching for you since the storm stopped over five hours ago. You got lucky. I will come back for you in one hour." Evangeline said with a look of slight concern on her face. The storm had completely changed the look of the area of desert they were in. Setsuna had been right to suspect something would go amiss.

For the next hour the two slept uneasily. The sound of the winds from the storm haunted their dreams. It was only after a little while that they finally found a thought that was safe and secure. They thought of each other as they slept soundly. Eventually they were woken up by Evangeline who quietly said. "Time to go Setsuna Sakurazaki. As I had promised it is not combat training but rather something else entirely. You will see but since it is only midday on your third day in the desert I will allow you to sleep until tomorrow morning. I can't have you in any way tired for what I have in store for you."

Setsuna smiled and carried the sleeping Konoka in her arms as Evangeline transported them to the castle. They were shown to their own quarters for the night by Chachamaru and there they both slept peacefully in each other's arms. Evangeline watched them for a moment and spoke quietly to herself. "I finally think she's ready for my final challenge. I know she'll do better than I could ever hope. It seems I can still learn things even now. Still I wonder how she'll react to it. This will be unlike anything she has ever had to deal with."

(Well it's almost here. The climax of it all. What is Evangeline's Challenge? Will Setsuna pass? I promise it's coming soon. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	8. Chapter 8: The test

The morning of the last day of training had arrived. Setsuna and Konoka walked out into the courtyard where Evangeline had said to meet her. Thoughts of what would come next raced through Setsuna's mind. With all that Evangeline had said about today the girls were still in the dark as to what would actually occur today. Still Setsuna knew she had to overcome whatever obstacle Evangeline put in her way. As they walked to where they could see Evangeline they noticed something or rather someone else.

Standing with Evangeline in the middle of the courtyard was Albireo Imma. Evangeline dismissed Albireo as the girls approached. Evangeline's eyes had a slightly evil glint in them. What she had planned was certainly going to be unique, even in her book. She spoke to the girls in an even but icy tone. "Well now that the two of you are well rested I have but one last test for both of you before I allow you to get married. This test will be unlike any other you have endured to date. I am very certain you have the ability to accomplish what I am about to tell you. If you fail then you will not marry until you can pass the test. So let's get down to the business end of this whole conversation."

Setsuna had waited in anticipation for the announcement of the final test and now she listened intently so as not to miss anything important. The only thing out of place Evangeline had said so far was she had said it would be for _both_ of them and that made Setsuna wonder. Evangeline continued her speech as before. "The test will be a test of your honesty and truthfulness toward each other as well as a test of your love. The both of you will be under the influence of a spell that forces you to tell the truth and reveal everything you have kept secret. Obviously as I know there are things you would rather not be made public I had protected this area with magic barriers and shall keep your secrets to myself and tell no one. So then, shall we begin?"

Setsuna was slightly taken aback at Evangeline's final test. It worried her that she had kept something secret from Konoka all this time without realizing it and that it would be revealed now of all times. Her concern soon vanished as Evangeline began to cast the spell that would allow her to conduct her test. Setsuna wondered how they would pass this test. It had no clear solution other than what Evangeline would decide was good enough and what was not. Setsuna hoped with everything that they would pass. She prepared herself as Evangeline's magic took effect. Now it was all up to fate.

Evangeline started off simply asking each girl their name to see if the magic was working. Both answered truthfully and Evangeline continued. "Setsuna Sakurazaki what is your greatest desire?" Setsuna froze for a minute, even with the magical compulsion to tell the truth she had no real idea how to answer such a question. Setsuna spoke without realizing what it was she was going to say. "My greatest desire is…to be with Konoka Konoe until such time as one of us passes away." Setsuna's eyes widened a bit, apparently the magical compulsion to tell the truth was a lot stronger than she realized.

Evangeline then turned to Konoka and asked her the same question. Konoka immediately answered without any apparent hesitation. "My greatest desire is the same as Se-chan's. To be with her until one of us passes away." Evangeline smiled at both of their answers, and then she posed another question to both of them. "I am going to ask you both to do something for me. Will you demonstrate your love for one another in words as I already know you do this by your actions?" Both girls agreed to do this.

Setsuna went first. "Konoka for the past few months you have known of how much I love and care for you. That love and caring has been there for a long while now, in fact it's been there since our childhood. I love more than words can truly convey and it will always be so. I know that this love will only get stronger as the days go by and that I will always feel as I do now. Konoka, I love you more than you can know."

Konoka smiled upon hearing those words and then it was her turn to say what was on her heart. "Setsuna like you I have loved you since we were kids growing up at my childhood home. My only wish is that I had told you sooner about how I felt. I will always love you and I too believe that our love will grow with each passing day. I think that even without this magic compelling us to tell the truth this is what we would say to each other if this question is ever again asked to us. I love you Setsuna and I always will."

The two stood there smiling at each other after the exchange of words. Evangeline stood there smiling as well. They had passed her little test, now came the time to tell them. "Alright that is all I shall ask for now. One more thing you should know, I lied about the spell that was cast for you two to tell the truth. The spell I cast was just a simple spell that did nothing more than to let me know if anyone was watching. So what you said was from your hearts not because of some spell I cast. I felt the two of you should know that. You have passed my little test and as such I more than willingly give you permission to go ahead with the wedding. I wish the two of you the best in life." With those words Evangeline walked away leaving the two girls alone in the courtyard.

Setsuna stared at Konoka with passion in her eyes. Tomorrow morning would be the wedding day and the two of them would be married. The girls kissed and walked toward their room. They got there just at sunset and went into their room. They were soon kissing and pulling at one another's clothes. It would be a wild night for them that was for sure. After enjoying the sexual pleasure their activities gave they went to sleep. Holding Konoka in her arms, Setsuna soon fell asleep. Tomorrow's events were certainly going to be memorable.

(Alright just one more Chapter and the epilogue and this will be finished. Hopefully you enjoyed Evangeline's little test. Keep on reading and enjoy.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	9. Chapter 9: Wedding bells

The day had finally arrived. After twelve days of almost perpetual hell, the long awaited wedding day had finally arrived. Setsuna was nervous about the whole thing but she managed to calm her nerves by thinking about who it was she would be spending the rest of her life with. She had expected the nervousness, after all the whole group of White Wing would be there along with half a dozen other people whom Setsuna had known since she was a small child.

Several of Evangeline's robot maids were helping Setsuna get dressed for the ceremony. Both girls had decided on wearing yukata at the wedding instead of anything truly fancy. Like everything else at the ceremony the yukata were simple but elegant. It felt weird having been at the resort for so long and yet she knew that only twelve or so hours had passed in the real world. She would never get used to that odd feeling of having spent such much time in one place and yet so little in the real world.

The sounds of everyone talking floated into where Setsuna was waiting. She heard so many that she recognized and some she had not heard in quite a long time. The ceremony was starting and Setsuna slowly walked down the aisle the chairs had made in the courtyard. There were a few murmurs from her classmates about how pretty she looked as well as the other usual whispers of "I can't believe she's getting married". The wonder of the whole thing had swept everyone into a good mood.

Everything fell quiet as Konoka appeared. She looked stunning in her light, cream colored yukata. It had a simple flower design on it. To Setsuna's eyes she looked even more beautiful than she ever had. Her liquid grace was shown by the way she walked toward where Setsuna was standing. Everything was perfect and it was all going according to plan. The day could not be any more perfect.

The headmaster went through the usual boring rituals of a traditional wedding. After a long enough time spent he got to where they would exchange vows in front of everyone. It fell to Setsuna to go first. She was prompted to say the vows she had written for this occasion. Setsuna took a deep breath and looked into Konoka's eyes. "I, Setsuna Sakurazaki herby pledge myself to You Konoka Konoe. I give you my honor with which I will uphold everything I will ever say to you. I give you my swordswoman skills so that I may protect you in the years to come. I also give to you my undying love and affection. This I promise until I pass from this life." Setsuna sighed a bit of relief after speaking. Her vows had been spoken and could not be rescinded but she had no reason to even think of rescinding her vows.

The headmaster nodded in agreement and ten gestured for Konoka to recite her vows. Konoka spoke with only a slight hint of nervousness. "I, Konoka Konoe hereby pledge myself to you Setsuna Sakurazaki. I give to you my abilities to heal so that you may never need to hurt more than you should. I give to you as well my skills with housekeeping and other such chores so that our home will always be somewhat tidy and the food will always be good. I also give you my undying love and affection until I pass from this world." Konoka smiled and looked like she was about to burst from all the happiness she felt.

The Headmaster after he had accepted that both had said what was true and that they meant it continued with the last piece of the ceremony. "You two are to be joined in the most binding way this world has. You are bound by the vows you have spoken and by the bonds of marriage. I believe I know the answer to this but I have to ask for the ceremony to be complete. Do you Setsuna take Konoka to be your wife and to never let the words which you have spoken prove false?" Setsuna agreed without much hesitation. The Headmaster asked the same question of Konoka who also said yes.

The Headmaster smiled and then spoke, "By the powers granted to me by the Kansai magic association and those of Japan's government I hereby announce the two of you wed for as long as you both live. It is my honor to be the first to introduce you to the world as a married couple. I am pleased to present to this gathering Setsuna and Konoka Sakurazaki-Konoe." The small crowd applauded them as they walked back down the aisle holding hands. It was a moment they would never forget.

The party held after the wedding was attended by everyone. Congratulations flowed almost as freely as did the drinks. The adult present monitored how much the students were drinking and did their best to prevent any of the girls from getting too drunk. As it was there was music being played in the background, noisy chatter from girl to girl and a few kisses were seen here and there, some between girls who had never kissed before. One thing that was surprising was Kotaro getting the courage up to ask Chizuru Naba to dance which ended in the couple kissing. The whole thing was filled with merriment and loving moments.

Setsuna gazed into Konoka's eyes and kissed her. Now that they were married life would become slightly more interesting. All the things they had gone through to be here now were seemingly easy compared to what they would face but for now they just enjoyed the moment. The party went well into the evening hours. After several more hours of dancing, drinking and watching random people make out it was decided that all should go home and that the girls should go on their honeymoon.

The girls were lead to a waiting limousine and they were whisked away on their honeymoon. They were going to spend some quality time with each other in Okinawa. After all they had deserved the time alone without having to fight for survival. Evangeline stood with Albireo and Negi as she watched the girls go off on their honeymoon. She spoke, almost as though it was to herself butt loud enough for both Negi and Albireo to hear it. "Those girls have found something that cannot be taken away from them. I think this is something I had never hoped of being able to see. I wish them the best." After a short pause she looked directly at Negi and spoke again this time with menace in her voice, "Boya, you better show up for training first thing tomorrow morning. I will beat the lesson that Setsuna learned into your body and mind! Bring Asuna as well, she needs to learn this as well. I am so going to enjoy your suffering!" After that she laughed and left a very frightened Negi and a somewhat amused Albireo standing there. Setsuna had proven to Evangeline that there were some things that could not be beaten by force and now Evangeline wanted to share that with her other students albeit in a much harsher way.

In the limo as they were on their way to the airport Setsuna and Konoka kissed and spoke to each other before getting out. Setsuna spoke first. "I love you more than anything Kono-chan and I always will." Konoka spoke right after, "I know Se-chan. I too will always love you and I think this is going to be the start of something very interesting." They then got out of the limo and walked into the airport. The honeymoon would well be worth the wait.

(Alright there it is, the last actual chapter. Seeing as what's next will be the epilogue there will be no more numbered chapters. I can't believe how long this one story stretched. Looking back at it now I'm glad I expanded it past the four chapters I had originally thought of doing. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Read and enjoy.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilouge

Now the morning after the wedding could not have been any more perfect. It was a cloudless day and the sun's warmth felt good. Setsuna had wanted to come here and relax one of these days. Okinawa was famous for its warm weather and its warm ocean waters. Now that the two of them were on their honeymoon here they could finally relax and do whatever they felt like doing.

They had spent most of the early morning walking around through the various little shops that lined the beachfront. Several of which had been sex shops. The first few had been slightly embarrassing to walk into but after the third or fourth one, Setsuna had stopped caring what people thought. After picking up some outfits for later that evening, the girls went to the beach.

They walked out onto the sands of the beach holding hands and talking back and forth about what they would do next that day. Setsuna had kept her outfit from when they were training with Evangeline and it was the one she was wearing now. Konoka had brought something different however. Her swimsuit was a two piece bikini that was light blue in color with a flower design on it. When Setsuna had seen it for the first time she was stunned by how Konoka looked.

Setsuna spoke to Konoka as they found a spot to sit. "I wonder if this would all be different if neither of us had done anything about it. I for one think that we would have done this anyway regardless of when. The only difference would have been how old we were. I am glad that it was sooner rather than later though." Setsuna smiled and lay down on the soft sand and stretched. Konoka did the same and took a hold of Setsuna's hand. They lay like this for a long while, just enjoying each other's company. The sun's rays slowly tanned them as time went on.

A few hours had passed and Setsuna felt the desire to go swimming. She took a hold of Konoka and said, "Come on Kono-chan, we're going swimming!" Konoka smiled as Setsuna pulled her toward the warm waters of the ocean. Soon both were wading through the breaking waves on the shore. The smell of the salt in the air permeated everything. Swimming through the ocean's warm water was the perfect thing to relieve the heat from the sun. Setsuna swam out to where she could dive down a ways and then went beneath the surface.

Konoka had followed her and both were exploring a little in the calm blue water. Setsuna swam over to meet her under the water. She kissed Konoka before swimming away to explore a little more. There was a small reef not too far away from shore and that was where both of them headed. After pausing to get a breath of air, they went back under the waves to explore the reef. The reef's colors were bright as were the fish that surrounded it. They explored for as long as they could before the need for air drove them to the surface. They swam back to the shore a rested for a bit on the sand.

Konoka spoke after a minute. "That reef was beautiful. I kind of want to go back to the hotel, the swim out there made me a little tired." Setsuna agreed and they both walked back to the hotel. The short walk back provided them with a chance to take their time getting back. There was still quite a lot of time before the day would end. Setsuna could not think of any way this day could be anymore perfect.

They arrived back at the hotel and Konoka immediately went a laid down on the bed. Setsuna smiled and told Konoka to stay where she was. Setsuna went and grabbed the bag of clothes they had bought at one of the shops they had visited earlier. She quickly went into the bathroom and changed into one of the outfits Konoka had picked out for her. It was a maid's outfit, black in color trimmed with white lace. It showed off Setsuna's figure relatively well. A matching pair of lace panties accompanied the top. Setsuna made sure it was fitted correctly and then walked over to Konoka.

Setsuna kissed Konoka as she started to playfully act out being the 'maid'. "Oh Miss Konoka you are always so messy…whatever shall I do with you hmm?" To this Konoka smiled and pulled Setsuna down on top of her. Konoka spoke in a slightly seductive tone "Oh I don't know. How about you do everything you can and we'll see where that gets us." Setsuna smiled as she removed Konoka's top. Her hands massaged each of Konoka's breasts eliciting a small moan from her. Setsuna reached down with her left hand a removed what was left of Konoka's swimsuit. She then teased Konoka by softly brushing her clit as she brought her hand back up. Konoka passionately kissed Setsuna and began to undo Setsuna's clothes. The heat and passion of the moment soon had both of them completely undressed and passionately kissing one another as they pleasured each other.

The movements of both girls were in sync with each other. Setsuna had two fingers inside of Konoka, playing with every last spot that caused the other pleasure. Konoka's back was arched as Setsuna was doing this, her moans were soft and she would occasionally tell Setsuna, "Faster, harder." It was all Konoka could do to hold her climax back so that her pleasure would last a little longer. Soon enough though she finally came and after she stopped shaking from the waves of her orgasm told Setsuna, "Ok, now it's my turn."

Konoka put Setsuna on her back and began to pleasure Setsuna as never before. Her nimble fingers were finding every last spot that Setsuna had not even remembered would bring pleasure. It was not very long before Setsuna came as well. The pleasure they were both in was more than they had experienced before with each other. Both girls lay back, panting from the intensity of their actions.

It would be many more hours before they went to sleep. After all it had been an eventful past few days. It all seemed like a blur now, but it had been several days since the original proposal and then the time spent planning it all as well as Evangeline's training from hell. They had gone from being friend to a married couple in only a couple short months. The both of them could not have been any happier that this as the way it all had turned out.

A new horizon was finally seen by the both of them and it was only just the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

(I hope you all enjoyed this story as it now comes to its close. I had fun writing this story and loved hearing input from all of you who wrote reviews. It was that that drove me on through some of the rougher patches of this story. Read and enjoy. I shall hopefully see a few of you review the next thing I put up once I have that all finished. Thank you all for reading this.)  
**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


End file.
